All Fall Down
All Fall Down is the twenty-first episode in Season 3 Of Good Luck Charlie. This is the season finale, and aired on January 20th, 2013. Plot Spencer plans on going to college in Boston and is forced to break up with Teddy. Teddy goes to visit him in secret but Spencer goes to visit her too at the same time. Amy starts a blog and is asked to guest star on Good Morning Denver. PJ drops out of college. Gabe has to share a room with Toby and tries to find a new room. As each secret is revealed Bob starts to reveal that thousands of termintes have bee let loose in the house. bob dose not know how they let loose. meanwhile amy dose her blog about how toby got his room and she dose not got a child name skippy debby doulie dose the same but change it around, meanwhile pj says he drops out of college to be a cook pj gose to a cook name wah doo a chefi thats work pj to death, since pj letf tamy give toby his own room to share with gabe toby crys and burp and poop witch stinks up the room, so gabe finds another room in the house teddy gets a plane ticket to boston. then spencer gets a plane ticket to denver how ever spencer knocks on the door bob says she went to vist you, then teddy knocks on the doorm his roomate says he went to vist you. then they both get counfused. soon later the cook tells pj to cook up a fire with steaks and pj soons crews up and blow the place up pj and the cook look black smoke and the cook kicks pj out pj just decides to go back in college or work at quicki chicki it soon he soons tell bob or fire fighter bob walks of. gabe fines his room an loss actic way under the grown he creates his on room, at night he heres strange nosi coming from the actic and soon gets scared and ask toby can i move in and he hops in his old bed. charlie has ben quite the holl time then amy says whats up with you, teddy catches up with spencer and he says he can allways vist her are she can always vist him just let each other know they soon kiss and hug. as teddy walks in the house. pj tells amy denver news broadcast called about her blog and ask to intveriwe her famliy amy dose a flip, then everything starts breaking attack of the termintes bob says everbody escape amy says but my interview, the news cast comes in and films all the stuff. bob gets the family out of the house and he says no termintes arent coming in this house as he bombs the place with terminte killer and he saves the day, amy says what about my blog the news says no were going to do a news cast about the biggest terminte invested house everything gets repaird at the end toby says his first word to the family idots, at the end teddy says i might aply to bippid she what dose that stan for pj says chickie do chowder amy quites her blogs and gets a diray, and at the end chairlie was the one that let the termites losse at the end she laguhs like a devil and amy comes in and says did you here something Secrets *Teddy - She went to BIPA without permission. *PJ - He dropped out of college because he wanted to focus on the Culinary Arts *Gabe - He moved into the attic. *Bob - He released termites into the house. *Amy - She doesn't have a kid named Skippy. End Credits For the first time, bloopers from the episode are shown, including Teddy garbling what BIPA stands for and PJ saying "chicken doodle chowder". Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Recurring Cast *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz *Coco Jones as Kelsey *Cyrina Fiallo as Vonnie *Clio/Nora Lindke as Deedee Dooley *Ericka Kruetz as Debbie Dooley *Frank Collison as Vern Guest Stars *Fred Willard as Herb Pickler *Deena Dill as Jan *Unknown as Rex *Marla Fitzie as Sandi *Unknown as Phill Background Information *This is the first time Ivy is in the same scene as Kelsey and Vonnie *Both Raven Goodwin and Cyrina Fiallo previously guest starred in "Everybody Hates Chris". Continuty *Kelsey's second appearance (Team Mom) *Debbie's third appearance (Monkey Business, Amy Needs a Shower) *Didi's second appearance (Monkey Business) *Vern's third appearance (Appy Days, The Charlie Whisperer) *Vonnie's fourth appearance (T. Wrecks, Team Mom, Nurse Blankenhooper) *PJ mentions Gabe not knowing they had a treehouse (Up a Tree) Allusions *The title might be a reference to Ring Around the Rosie song References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes